


These Things I Have Done

by canthelpmyselves



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Multi, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-13 15:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: Len faces the consequences of the decisions he made.





	These Things I Have Done

Len looked up from his fries when a large shadow fell over him. Seeing Lisa, Mick, Sara, and Palmer crowded together, staring at him in shock, was a bit amusing. Hmm. Maybe he should have contacted them to let them know about his sudden resurrection. He opened his mouth to greet them but they all turned, as if they had coordinated it, to look across the room. Curious, Len leaned around them to see what they were looking for.

He almost choked on his drink.

His heart likely even skipped a beat or two.

His stomach definitely flipped.

Barry ‘the Flash’ Allen was dancing. Near the old jukebox. No, not dancing. _Grinding_. On someone who wore the same face Len saw in the mirror. _What. The. Fuck?!!_

Len stood up to get a better look. With no one now blocking his view even the tiniest bit, he could easily see Barry’s hands on the fake Len’s ass as well as the blonde man plastered to Barry’s back, his hands hidden inside the front pockets of Barry’s tight jeans. Len’s jaw dropped as FakeLen curled a hand around Barry’s neck and pulled him in for a lewd kiss. When they parted the blonde tilted Barry’s face toward him and sucked on his tongue.

Len ignored the hand Lisa held out, stomping across the room and grabbing the FakeLen by the arm, spinning him away from Barry. He immediately punched the guy in the mouth, sending him sprawling.

“Leo!”

Len growled and turned to tell off whoever it was that called him that, only to be pushed aside by Barry and the blonde who dropped down to cradle the lookalike between them. Barry’s eyes went wide as he looked up at Len.

“S-Snart?” he whispered, sounding shocked.

“Scarlet, get away from him. He’s a meta like Black,” Len warned.

Barry’s face turned red and he shook his head. “Um, no. This is Leo.”

“I take it this is your world’s Leonard Snart,” the blonde said, glaring at Len. “I thought he was dead.”

“I got better,” Len growled.

Barry and the blonde helped ‘Leo’ to his feet, with Barry keeping himself between the two men and Len. “Um, yeah. So, uh, this is Leo and Ray Terrill. They’re from Earth X. Guys, this is Leonard Snart, who apparently isn’t dead after all.”

Leo looked at Len with a smirk. “Someone’s seeing green.”

Len glared at his doppelganger. Barry quickly turned to Leo. “Let me talk to him for a minute and we can leave, okay?”

Len clenched his hands as Ray nodded and leaned in to press a kiss to Barry’s cheek. Leo decided to push his luck by wrapping an arm around Barry’s waist and giving his ass a squeeze before shoving his tongue down Barry’s throat. Len growled and jerked Barry away from the two men, overbalancing him and making him fall into Len. Len took the opportunity to wrap his own arms around Barry protectively. As soon as the two men were with the Legends and Barry’s team, he dragged Barry to the furthest corner. 

“Whatthehell!” Barry growled when he jerked his arm free and spun to face Len. “You punched Leo!”

“What the hell are you doing kissing that wannabe?” Len demanded.

“I’m dating him!” Barry snapped back. “I’m dating both of them, actually!”

Len’s eyes narrowed in anger. “You’re what?” he hissed. “Never took you for a cheater, Allen.”

Barry stood up straight, shoulders back. “One, you left without even a goodbye. Two, in case you forgot, you died. Three, you want to talk about cheating? Do the names Valentina Vostok, Cassandra Savage or Sara Lance ring any bells?”

Len tensed and backed up a step. His eyes slid to the side, away from Barry’s accusing expression. “Vostok and Savage were part of the job,” he grumbled. “I may have flirted a tiny bit with Sara but we never slept together.”

“Intent counts,” Barry hissed. “You left me, Len, not the other way around. I had to find out from Felicity where you had gone! Seven weeks after you stood me up on a date! Did you know that I had to find out from Ray that you were dead? Lisa knew days after it happened, but no one knew to tell me that _my boyfriend_ was dead because you kept insisting we keep it secret! I spent months thinking you got tired of me; that I meant so little you couldn’t even bother to let me know we were done! Then I found out you’d been dead for months and I couldn’t even grieve because how was I supposed to explain to everyone that I just found out my cheating asshole boyfriend none of them knew I had was dead?”

Len’s shoulders slumped and he looked back at Barry. “Scarlet...”

Barry stepped away, shaking his head as tears filled his eyes. “No. Nothing you say is going to change what you did or how badly you screwed me over. I trusted you! I loved you! And once again, you betrayed me the first chance you got. You’ve been back how long and I’m only finding out by accident? Screw you, Len. I deserved better than what you gave me.”

“He’s a pale imitation,” Len sneered, doing his best to hide the pain he was feeling. He couldn’t even argue against anything Barry said because he wasn’t wrong. Len had fucked up and he knew it. That was why he hadn’t contacted Barry before now. He had been cowardly hiding from the fallout he knew would come.

“He may look like you,” Barry replied, voice shaky with emotion, “but he treats me better.”

Len watched helplessly as Barry turned on his heel and hurried across the room. Leo and the blonde wrapped Barry in their arms and guided him out of the bar. Len pulled his dignity around him like a suit of armor and crossed the room toward his former teammates. The sooner he got this over with, the sooner he could get out of here and drink himself into oblivion.


End file.
